Awakening
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Bella gets a different awakening.BPOV


**AN: ****I am seriously considering killing my computer. This is the second story that is has killed and I was nearly finished1 my god it hurts! But here it is and I couldn't care less about the spelling and grammar so you all just have to endure it like good little people. **

Awakening

I was on the verge of slumber when I hear the voice of my angel, calling to awaken me, for school no doubt, I groaned.

"Bella, it's time to weak up now." I pull the cover over my head and groan again. The light shining through my window is not helping the sleeping part. I could swear I closed the drapes last nigh. Edward probably opened them. He would go to all lengths to get me up. I knew I wasn't a morning person but my bed was so much more comfortable and warm, even though a freezing cold 100 year old vampire laid in it almost every nigh.

Edward then tortures me more by pulling the covers off me and I search for them to see that they are on the floor, at the foot of my bed and I groan in frustration. I flop onto my stomach and bury my head between two pillows. Edward remover the top pillow and smiles at me. I know what he's doing. Trying to dazzle me into doing what he wants and I'm not having that! I close my eyes and bring my arms over my face, hiding it from the viciously bright light that gazes through my window. I feel Edward sigh and I smile again. I then feel the mattress shifting and in the next second Edward was sitting on top of me, right over my butt. My eyes sots open and I look at him but does not move my head. What's he going to do? I think and as if he could read my mind, he brings his hands to the hem of my t-shirt and brings it up, revealing my bare back to him. My breathing takes of and it's a wonder I'm not hyperventilating and we shouldn't even begin discussing my heart rate!

He gathers my wrists in his left hand and I can't even protest as I'm paralysed and I'm in great wonder of what he's going to do next. This is so much better than sleep, even if he's just going to sit not me. Huh. Disturbing… but I let it slide. He slowly, like the touch of a feather, he brings his right hand to my back and the instant his cold fingers makes contact with my warm back, it brings a shiver though my entire being, like an electric current and there was no way he didn't feel that. The cold feel oh so good! Does he really think I will be able to get up now?! It the boy insane?!

I can feel him chuckle and continues his torturing, bringing his fingers over my back. I can feel a moan starting to penetrate my throat but does not let it escape. But as he adds a bit more pressure I can't help it but moan in encouragement. I feel and hear him chuckle this time and he changes his course.

"Are you sure you don't want to get up Isabella?" I normally don't like it when people use my full name but when he says it, it sounds so sexy and I let him. I want him to continue so I shake my head 'no' and say nothing, playing stubborn. "Well, then I'm afraid I have no other choice." He sighs but I can hear a smile in his voice. He brings his hand to my side and starts his feathery light touches against my skin.

But this is not as nice. In fact, it makes me wriggle under him and I can hardly contain the giggles/ laughter that come out of my mouth, my ribs are starting to ache. I can practically see his grin right now. My legs, with a mind of their own, start to thrash but of course it does not move or even disrupt him from his torturing! He is obviously enjoying this very much because as I thrash my head back and forth I can see a huge grin plastered on his face. I continue to thrash and whilst tears are coming down my eyes and cheeks I decide to yield.

"Okey, okey!" I yell out and he immediately stops. "I'll get up!" He's obviously satisfied with himself, but he doesn't get off, he doesn't even let go of my wrists. Does he think I'm joking? But then I can feel coldness near but not on my back and I gasp as I feel his lips there. Slowly moving and he earns another moan. He then brings down my shirt and gets off me.

I roll onto my back and am prepared to glare at him for either the tickling or the teasing, maybe both, but as I see his face all the anger disappears. Stupid dazzling vampire! He smiles the most angelic smile and how someone like him could ever think himself a monster is unfathomable.

"You know," I start, still panting, my chest falling and rising very quickly. "You could have given me a heart attack. It's not nice to tease." I try the glaring again but it's a lost cause. He then just smiles and brings his face close to mine and whispers seductively in my ear "You don't mind my teasing, really." It's a state, not a fact.

He had it the other way around; HE was the one going to be the death of me.


End file.
